Mutant For A Day
by xXxAnimeRulesxXx
Summary: I thought I was just gonna be shown around some high school, not get beaten, abducted or mutated by some freakin' scientists!
1. Wake Up

**Hey Guys! New story I got outta the top of my head when I was getting out of the shower. It involves my own OCs and of course, the Flock! By the way, I've decided that I want to name all my chapters after songs by the greatest band ever, Three Days Grace.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride or anything else. **

* * *

**Carmen's POV**

" Mija, ya 'stas lista?" I turned around, releasing my view from the mirror, and smiled at my mom. She was at my bathroom doorway, wearing her regular clothing, a dress shirt, with slacks and dress shoes. I nodded, my curled dark hair bouncing uncontrollably. She smiled and walked back to her room, just a few steps away. I turned back to the full size mirror and smiled, straightening out the wrinkles in my dark brown dress shirt. It showed just a tad bit of my cleavage, but I was comfortable with that. The short sleeves had laces on them, not the fancy type, but the type where you can actually tie and untie them. My pants were just regular black, 100 cotton pants. My shoes were just dark brown flats. They matched my shirt perfectly.

I bit my lip and smiled at my reflection. I actually looked... nice. Well, I had to. It was the day when I got to miss school and go to a different school, that is a different high school. I still attended eighth grade, but other catholic high schools allowed us to go to their schools for a day and be, well, a freshman. Today, I had to go to a school, I felt good about.

I turned around, facing the wall sized mirror, which was built over the sink, of course, and pulled out my toothbrush from it's place. I took the toothpaste and squirted some onto it. I brushed my teeth in circles, being careful with the baby blue colored braces, and careful not to break anything.

After I brushed my teeth, I walked out of the bathroom, brushing lint off my shirt. I stopped in front of the stairs and looked down at my dog, Paize, as she whimpered, pressing her ears back on her skull. I frowned and picked her up, opening the Child-Proof Gate, and walked down the stairs, careful not to slip on my flats. That was a problem, considering how much they freakin' hurt! I let go of my dog and allowed her to lie down on it. I was forbidden, considering my pants were black, and the couch kept white hairs from Paize's shedding session. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the dining table, which was two feet behind the couch, and sat at it.

" Hola, mija." I heard an elderly voice call from the foot of the stairs. I turned around and smiled. My grandma, in her granny-jammies, walked over to me and pecked my cheek, like she always does in the mornings, nights, and when I come back from school. I hugged her and smiled at her again. She smiled back with false teeth and walked over to the kitchen, switching the stove on.

I heard footsteps walking down the stairs, and I turned around again, and smiled.

" Hey, mom." I said, obviously trying to annoy my mom with using English instead of Spanish. My mom gave me a look and I smiled again.

" Carmen, tenemos que irnos a las siete, ya?" **(A/N: Sorry if these are wrong. It's just I'm not so cunning on _writing _Spanish.)**My mom reassured, and I nodded, before reaching out and taking a Rice Crispies Bar into my hand. I unwrapped it and broke off a piece. Stupid braces.

* * *

After I was done eating, my mom and I walked to the bus stop close to our house and took a bus to Journal Square Transportation Center, got off and walked with her to Saint Dominics Academy, ready for my day as a freshman.

* * *

" We have Chemistry next, right?" I asked my hostess, as we both walked up the busy stairs to the third floor, towards the Chem Lab. My hostess turned around and nodded, smiling. I had her bookbag on my shoulder. It was the least I could do for what she was doing for me. She carried her teal colored binder, which seemed to hold a thousand pages.

" Here we are." She said, in her own little sueaky voice. I smiled and entered the room, suprised the other freshmen girls were already dropping their things or placing them into the cabinets. I turned to my left and realized the teacher, who was still sitting at her desk had something next to her. It seemed to be a huge box, probably the size of an adult human. It was under a large, dingy cloth. I quirked my eyes and wondered what could be in it.

" Okay, class, settle down. I want you all to take out your spirals and start taking notes on what I am now going to show you. Do not provoke them, they are too unstable." The teacher warned, as she smiled at all of us. All of a sudden, we heard a loud, feminine voice chirp out from the box.

" Who you callin' ' unstable?!'" The voice asked, in a hoarse voice. All the girls, including me, widened our eyes at the cloth-covered box, wondering what in the world could be in that box!

" Heh, see? I don't see those pencils moving. Let's go!" The teacher scolded. The girls quickly snapped their heads back to their spirals and jotted down exactly what just happened.

" Okay, here we go." The teacher announced, as she gripped the top of the cloth and pulled it off, causing all of us to gasp and some of us to almost fall off our chairs.

Inside that b--_cage, _was a girl, battered and bloody, her blonde hair scraggly and damp, while her clothes seemed to be in the worst condition I had ever seen. Her dark blue tank top was ripped, causing us to see part of her thin stomach. Her jeans were also torn, just at the cuffs, allowing us to see more of her combat boots. Also inside that cage with her, was a boy. He seemed to be about her age, fourteen, and had ebony colored hair. He was slumped in the corner, eyes closed and his body motionless, except for his chest rising and falling in breaths. He seemed to be in the same state as the girl, torn black T-shirt, black ripped jeans, and unruly hair. It was short, except for the clump that shot over his eyes.

" What the hell is this?! Dissection of the freak?! What the heck am I doing at some high school?!" The girl screamed, turning to the teacher who only smiled sweetly at her. I quirked my eyes again and raised my hand, gulping. The girl snapped her head at me and glared. The teacher smiled sweetly at me.

" Yes, sweetie?" She said, walking over to me, and placing her hand on my shoulder. I gulped.

" Um, in simpler terms, why exactly is she in that cage, Ma'am?" I asked, looking up at her with frightened eyes. The teacher smiled and walked back to the cage with her high heels.

" Well, Maximum here, with her friend over there, his name escapes me--"

" His name is Fang!" Maximum screamed, her nostrils flaring. The teacher smiled at her and patted the top of the cage.

" Maximum and Fang here arw for study and dissection of their wings. They were kindly donated from Itex, where we get all our other products, such as our beakers, fluids, scales, all that." The teacher finished, smiling at all of us. I looked around to find the girls not seeming so happy about this.

" Can't we do a virtual dissection? You know, like the ones we did for the cats?" One girl on my left asked, terrified. The teacher smiled and shook her head.

" This is worth three grades-- count 'em-- three gardes. 4.0,4.0, and of course, 4.0. If for some reason you decide you are incapable of performing this dissection, then I will have to escort you to the principal's office, you will lose those three grades, and you ultimately fail for the marking period." The teacher said sweetly, passing her finger over her desk top. She looked down at her finger and cringed.

" When was the last time I dusted?" She muttered, then quickly wiped off the dust and turned back to us.

" Now we may begin. I inform you, girls, you must keep your goggles on, in case of claws, have your aprons on in case they bleed too much, and please, try not to provoke all that trouble. Now, who wants to have the boy?" She asked, opening the cage and quickly pulling Fang out as he started to stir. All the girls at my table raised their hands timidly and the teacher laid Fang out on the black table.

" Wha..." He trailed off, bringing his hand up over his eyes. I widened my eyes and backed away.

" This is sick." I whispered, walking up to the teacher, who was sitting happily at her desk, grading papers and keeping her eye on Maximum.

" Yes, sweetie?" She asked, looking up from her papers. I frowned and turned to Maximum who kept her scowl, but her eyes were filled with sorrow. My eyes slanted and I turned back to the teacher.

" This is sick. They're humans, just like me and you. How can you be making these girls test on them?! Are you just another person looking for money and fame?!" I screamed, receiving wide eyes and shocked expressions from everyone, including Maximum.

" Well, of course. I'm not even the real teacher, between you and me." The teacher whispered, lowering her head so no one could see. My eyes widened and I backed away, shaking my head and stumbling over Maximum's cage.

" Help us..." I heard her whisper. I looked down quickly and pressed my lips together, nodding faintly. I turned back to the girls and gulped.

" Sorry, had one of my... uh... panic attacks. Continue," I said and turned back to the teacher, as the girls kept examining Fang, while he lay still. He probably just fell asleep again.

" Um, can I go to the bathroom?" I asked, motioning to the door. The teacher smiled at me and nodded. I ran out as quickly as possible, even though I felt pain radiating through my left heel. I bumped into someone, not seeing where I was going.

" Oh, s--Ah!" I started to apoligize, but suddenly, I felt long hands cover my mouth and push me agaisnt the blue colored wall. My eyes widened again and I shifted them up frantically, and they widened even more. A boy, taller than me, was staring me down, keeping his scowl.

" Where are they?" He growled. I whimpered and shook my head, my dark curls bouncing again. He growled and thrashed me over the wall. I whimpered and yelped.

" Stop! Stop it! Please!" I yelled. He suddenly stopped and his crystal clear eyes widened. I looked up, my spine aching terribly from the thrashing. The boy looked down at me again, and his expression softened.

" I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that to you! I thought you were someone else! I'm seriously sorry! I didn't mean for som--"

" Hey, you! What're you doing to that poor girl?! Get over here, young man!" A loud voice yelled from the end of the hallway. I snapped my head to the woman who stood there. It was the principal. She was walking towards us angrily. The boy who was in front of me, turned back to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

" Sorry." He whispered into my ear, before lifting me up and throwing me over his back, before punching the window next to us and soaring out. My eyes widened as my dark curls flew across my face. I shut my eyes tightly, trying not to see my life flash before my eyes. Unfortunately, it did.

But soon, I didn't feel the hard sidewalk crack my back under me, but the sound of wind rushing harshly past me. I opened my eyes a slit and saw something covering my whole view. Something flew into my mouth and I raised my hand to get it out. I sputtered it out and looked at it. It was a feather. A feather!

My eyes widened as odd memories of something came into my mind. Wings, a lab, a novel in front of me. I gasped and looked down, tears running out of my eyes.

It can't be them! It just can't!

* * *

**I had my freshman for a day at Saint Doms' today, and I decided to write this last night, when I was just coming out fo the shower. Weird, right? Go to Saint Dominics Academy in New Jersey, it's a great school!**

**--BS**


	2. Are You Ready

**New chapter to **_**Mutant For A Day. **_

**Disclamer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**Carmen's POV**

" Look! She's waking up!" I heard a small feminine voice squeak from in front of me. I turned my head groggily, opening my eyes just a slit, and soon regretted it. I snapped my arm up to my eyes and turned away. An extremely bright light was right in front of me, hurting my eyes. When did I past out?

" Lemme see!" I heard another voice say, although it sounded more of a small boy. I looked up again, relieved the light was out of my face, and gasped.

" Hey, what d'you know! The damsel in distress is finally up." I heard another voice sneer. It sounded familiar, kind of like the voice...

" You!" I suddenly yelled, suprised my voice was painfully raspy. I started coughing uncontrollaby, holding my throat and looking down, my other hand supporting my weight.

" What?! What'd I do wrong?!" The voice yelled back, towering over me. I looked up again, my curls bouncing, and squinted: the light was back on me.

" What's her name, Iggy?" The small feminine voice asked, as it came closer. Iggy? I've heard that name before. Somewhere.

" Ooh, I know! Maximum Ride! You read our books!" The small feminine voice cheered before dropping whatever was causing the light and crowded over me, pushing Iggy out of the way.

" Oh, cool! Do you remember me?! I'm Angel!" The small feminine voice asked happily. I stopped squinting and forced my eyes open, feeling them burn. A little girl, about six, was standing in front of me, staring down at me with giant, bright blue eyes and a shining smile. She looked pale, with a small rose-tinged nose and bright blond curls. Her arms seemed to be hugging something. Something black and furry. I squinted at it and reached out to touch it.

" Ow! Watch where your poking that thing!" It yelled, raising a furry stick, no--paw, over to it's dark eye. I pulled my hand back and looked up at the girl. She was giggling and then she stopped, smiled warmly and turned back around.

" Guys, she's awake! She's awake!" The little voice screamed cheerfully, running off to her friends. I shook my head again, and brought my hand over my eyes, rubbing the tiresome lids.

" Oh, cool! What's your name?! Where'd you come from?! What happened to Max and Fang?! What'd Iggy do?! Do you have a crush on him?! What school do you go to?! What's school like?! I mean, I went to school and all but it was only for a few weeks! I mean, come on! A girl needs her education, right?! You totally agree; that's great! W--mmfffff hhfggd!" The annoying loud voice was muffled from something covering it's mouth. I looked back up, my hands massaging my temple.

The girl, was about eleven, a year younger than me, and was African American, with dark eyes and dark hair, which was all frizzy and lamby. Her clothes were just grimy jeans with a dark pink shirt. She smiled at me and gasped, once she took a good look at my outfit.

" OMG! I _love _your shoes! Where'd you get 'em?! They are so cool! I bet everyone is jealous 'cause of 'em! I know I am! Can I borrow them?! They are j--"

" Nudge!" I heard multiple voices scream at once. That woke me up. I yelped and fell on my side, startled by all the voices. A tall figure rushed over to me with two smaller figures behind it. The figure reached out and lifted me back to my sitting formation.

" Woah, calm down. We always do that when she gets on her roll. You okay?" A voice asked, coming from the dark figure. I pried my eyes open like before, and gritted my teeth.

" You," I whispered. The boy in front of me frowned and stood up, letting go of my shoulders. He was very tall, with pale skin and blond-ish hair. I squinted my eyes again and noticed his eyes were closed.

" Are you blind?" I asked, then immediately regretted it. I looked down and bit my lip, feeling stupid for asking that.

" Gee, you noticed?" The male voice said sarcastically, before turning around and walking away. I looked back up and sighed.

" Don't worry. He's always like that." The small feminine voice said in a reassuring voice. I frowned and looked down again.

" Come on, turn that frown upside down! We've got to march, and save Max and Fang from Itex's clutches!" I heard a small male voice yell, as footsteps started to march off to the tall figure's direction. I looked up and realized a little boy, about eight, was the one marching, with pale blond hair that seemed to stay in cute spikes. I wobbled to a standing position and instantly started coughing.

" Here's some water." The older male voice said, as the tall figure held out a water bottle. I looked up and took the water with my left hand, while the other hand was supporting my weight on what felt to be a brick wall. I took a hesitant swig of the water and swallowed, looking down. I took a small breath and looked back up, holding out the water bottle. The tall figure took it and held out his other hand. I looked at it, and back at the figure.

" Come on, it's gonna be a long flight, might as well get comfy." The male voice said firmly, nodding his head behind him. I sighed and took the hand, and felt air rush past my face, as I was lfted effortlessly off the ground and into the male's arms, close to his chest.

" Hold on tight." The male voice said, before I clawed at his shirt and felt more air rushing past my face, and flapping sounds. I looked up, and gasped.

" What?" The tall boy with blond-ish hair asked, irritated. I bit my lip and looked around, and gasped again.

" Where are we?" I asked urgently, turning back to the boy.

" The sky. Where else did you think we were?" He said, facing me with closed eyes. I frowned and looked around me again, my curls whipping around my face.

" Where are we going?" I asked, looking back at the boy. He smirked and faced me again.

" To crash a high school." He said, smiling at me and turning back to the skies, and picking up more speed.

* * *

" Carmen! There you are! I freaked! Where'd you go?! What happened to you?!" A loud, squeaky voice screamed from the end of the old hallway. I looked up, trying to keep a straight face, and smiled lightly. It was my hostess, she came running, hugged me and started crying.

" I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to let you get out! I'm such a bad hostess! You're hurt! The principal's gonna kill me! Your mom's gonna sue me! I can't believe I caused this!" She bawled on. I rolled my eyes weakly and patted her back. She turned to look at me and I smiled. She smiled sadly and hugged me again.

" It's okay, really." I said groggily. My hostess turned to me and tried to squint back tears, but they managed to escape and run down her olive skinned cheeks. I tilted my head and gave her a look. I limped off towards the old couch in the lobby and sat down, wondering exactly what happened in the last ten minutes.

_" Look, girl. I have to leave you here. I don't want to risk anything. Okay? You're cool, right?" The male voice asked, as I felt myself being laid down over a hard, wet surface. I turned my head to my right and looked up through squinted eyes and realized the boy who brought me here was right over me, facing me with closed eyes. I frowned and reached out, but then he lifted his head and gasped, before zipping past my legs and out the iron gates, as if something had drove him away. _

_" Oh, sweetie, what happened?" I heard an elderly voice ask, concerned. I turned my head to my left and realized one of the Sisters, were standing right next to me, leaning over as if to get a better look at me. I moaned groggily and lolled my head to my right and back to my left. _

_" Oh, sweetie, let me get some help." The Sister said, walking gently back to the building's entrance. _

Oh, yeah! That's how I got here! But, wait. What happened to the boy? I have to find him!

I shot up from the couch and tried to run towards the stairs, so I could get to the Chem Lab. I slipped a few times, but that didn't matter much.

I finally reached the lab and hooked my arm around the handle, opening it with a harsh swing. I expected a whole class of teenage girls working on experiments, but instead I found a whole room full of men and women in white coats. They all snapped their heads to me and glared. I gasped at what they were working on. Something that looked to be a human fetus was on each black table. It had a sticky fluid all around it, dripping off it's soft head.

" What are you doing here?!" A woman who sat at the teacher's desk yelled, and I snapped my head to the source. I backed away, but soon hairy hands pushed me back into the room. I whirled around and gasped again. Huge men, who looked like werewolves or something were approaching me, with devilish grins, showing off their canines. I stumbled over a black table and whirled around again, only to see more scientists staring at me incredulously.

I shifted my eyes all around me, trying to register everything, but then something sharp and pointy punctured into my left arm and I felt dizzy. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt myself collapse onto the tiled floor.

* * *

**That's pretty much it. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. ' Is she gonna pair up Iggy and Carmen??? I thought she only supported Iggy and Sophi!' Well, that's not really true.... By the way, Fang said that last quote on his blog in the first list of questions. 'Member?**

From Jess: Does not having a power, make you, angry?

Fang: Well, that's not really true.....

**Anyway, I support any pairing with Iggy. He's my favorite in the whole series, mostly because everyone forgets about him and he never gets enough credit, so yeah. And.... he's cute! So nyah! Ohh, did you hear the news????!!!!! **

**They casted Gazzy! James Patterson and Avi Arad have decided to cast Jimmy 'Jax' Pinchak for Gasman! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Personally, I don't think he'd be good for the part, but still. I've seen a few pics and I think he's got just enough spunk for the part. Finally, some freakin' progress has been completed! Jeez!**

**I'm so excited! 'Cause then, they're gonna be announcing who they casted for Nudge, then Angel, then IGGY!!! And if the guy they casted for Iggy isn't hot enough, I swear, I will hunt JP and Avi Arad, strap 'em down to a chair, and order them to have more auditions! Totally kidding. But they better cast someone hot. Maybe, Alex Pettyfer? Nah, he's too, eh, how do I put it? I dunno. He doesn't look much of the part. And he doesn't have strawberry blond hair. So, eh! Even if he allows the to dye his hair, he'll work weird with it. So, no. Ew..........just thinkin' about it makes my skin crawl. Best to leave him as he is. Oy! This wait is making me crawl up the walls! I ahet this1 I want to watch the stinkin' movie now! Do you hear me?! NOW!!!!!! **


	3. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

**!!!NOTICE!!!**

**I'm thinking about rewriting my stories. Probably delete a few. (wow, am I subtle or what)**

**Most of them were written in the time that I cared more of the plot and not the writing. So, during these four years of high school, I will be trying my best to rewrite ALL, and I mean ALL of my stories. **

**I'll probably delete that Twilight one. It's too BLAGHH! And probably 7 Things I Hate About Fang. **

**NOT SURE, REMEMBER THAT!**

**But I won't delete the stories all at once. Also, when I'm rewriting my other stories, I won't delete them. Nyctra(dA girl on... dA) deleted her Scarred story during her rewriting(which is going on now) and now I can't get to my favourite scene where Whisper is feeding Iggy fruit and Ella gets all jealous. **

**I know there must be a few favourite moments for you guys in my stories, SOMEWHERE. So I'd rather not delete them. **

**Just telling you guys about this idea. **

**`Booky**


End file.
